leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Emote
Emotes are expressive images primarily used in League of Legends as cosmetic flares. League emotes typicaly present champions with popular expressed emotions. Some emotes are used in-game, while some on social media sites. In-game Emotes ;Non-Event Emotes These emotes are purchased in the store. Similar to Pings, emotes can be accessed via a pop-up radius that is triggered using a hotkey, and causes the Emote to flare-up similar to Champion Mastery. Up to four emotes can be equipped at a time, which can be done via the Emotes tab in the Collection. An additional, Thumbs Up emote is always available. An additional two emotes can be equipped, one for start of the game and one for the end of the game, which will be triggered automatically.Devs: Introducing Emotes Does Not Compute Emote.png|Does Not Compute Thumbs Up Emote.png|Thumbs Up M'Pengu Emote.png|M'Pengu Poro Luv Emote.png|Poro Luv Peace Poro Emote.png|Peace Poro Neener Kitty Emote.png|Neener Kitty Notice Me Pengu Emote.png|Notice Me Pengu Oh Snap Poro Emote.png|Oh Snap Poro Delightify Emote.png|Delightify Happy To See You Emote.png|Happy To See You How Could You Emote.png|How Could You Angry Kitten Emote.png|Angry Kitten Cheeky Poro Emote.png|Cheeky Poro Clean Emote.png|Clean Much Love Emote.png|Much Love Excited Kitten Emote.png|Excited Kitten Catch Me If You Can! Emote.png|Catch Me If You Can! No Retreat Emote.png|No Retreat Scout-Approved Emote.png|Scout-Approved Surrender at 20 Emote.png|Surrender at 20 Despair Emote.png|Despair Nice Try Emote.png|Nice Try ;Event Emotes Event Icons are primarily obtainable through specific Summoner icons and are their use is limited for the duration of the event in which they were introduced in. They dont need to be accessed via a pop-up radius, only through a specific key. AllStar 2016 Emote 1.png| All-Stars Fire 2015 AllStar 2016 Emote 2.png| All-Stars Ice 2015 URF 2016 Emote.png|URF 2016 Snowdown 2016 Emote 1.png| Poro Snax Lover 2016 Snowdown 2016 Emote 2.png| Snowbells 2016 Snowdown 2016 Emote 3.png| Re-Gifted Amumu 2016 VS. 2017 Emote 1.png| Chaos 2017 VS. 2017 Emote 2.png| Order 2017 Arcade 2017 Emote.png| Battle Boss Baron 2017 Social Media Emotes ;Facebook Emotes These were released as chat emotes for Facebook, and as such are primarily used on that site LoL Facebook Icon 01.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 02.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 03.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 04.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 05.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 06.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 07.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 08.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 09.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 10.png| LoL Facebook Icon 11.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 12.png| LoL Facebook Icon 13.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 14.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 15.png| LoL Facebook Icon 16.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 17.gif| LoL Facebook Icon 18.png| LoL Facebook Icon 19.png| LoL Facebook Icon 20.png| LoL Facebook Icon 21.png| LoL Facebook Icon 22.png| LoL Facebook Icon 23.png| LoL Facebook Icon 24.png| LoL Facebook Icon 25.png| LoL Facebook Icon 26.png| LoL Facebook Icon 27.png| LoL Facebook Icon 28.png| LoL Facebook Icon 29.png| LoL Facebook Icon 30.png| LoL Facebook Icon 31.png| LoL Facebook Icon 32.png| LoL Facebook Icon 33.png| LoL Facebook Icon 34.png| LoL Facebook Icon 35.png| LoL Facebook Icon 36.png| ;League of Legends Boards Emotes These emotes were released for usage on the League of Legends Community Boards for the 2016 Harrowing event and are primarily used on that site. Category:Gameplay elements